1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal having a case and a method for fabricating the case.
2. Background
Mobile terminals are portable electronic devices which may have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like. Multifunctional mobile terminals may also capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast signals and the like, so as to be an integrated multimedia player. The mobile terminal may include a case defining its outer appearance. The case may enhance the appearance of the mobile terminal in addition to simply protecting the mobile terminal.